Intrusion Future Dib x Reader
by ShutUpAndDrive
Summary: Just a little fun with Dib, and an unexpected visitor...


He didn't want to hurt you. You could taste that very fact behind the tender kiss that Dib had your mouth locked in. Your body was backed against the wall of his room - the rustle of posters telling of paranormal encounters greeted every movement - but he wasn't pressing you against it. One hand was placed on your neck as the other held your waist, but it was a loose grip that you could easily pull out of if you felt the need to. His presence wasn't demanding or overpowering. He didn't want to do anything that you weren't ready for him to.

You were grateful for that.

The kiss you returned to him was soft yet even, giving him the permission that he was silently asking you for. You wrapped your arms around his neck, pulling him closer to you as you allowed him to take control of the kiss. Dib's lips pressed into yours softly. He tilted his head at different angles periodically, allowing him to find a new perspective as he took your mouth into his. When his tongue brushed across your upper lip, you obediently granted him access.

The feeling of his warm muscle sliding across your own was a strange one that you sometimes doubted you would ever get used to. His tongue explored your mouth, slowly at first when he sensed your discomfort, but becoming braver as you relaxed into his motions. He mapped out everything that he could, as if storing it away for future recollection. After a few minutes of this, you began to battle with him for dominance of the kiss. Your tongue worked to drive him back so you could take control, and, fighting a bit of resistance from your partner, you achieved your goal. Your tongue moved into his mouth as he allowed you access.

As the two of you continued making out, Dib's hand that had been around your waist cautiously began caressing your side. When you made no attempt to stop him or voice any protest, his motions moved farther up your body. He paused a moment before he rounded second base, his hand gliding lightly over your breast. The muscles in your body went rigid, making the boy freeze in his tracks, before you forced yourself to relax once more. This wasn't bad. You wanted this.

Dib's hand slowly started again, lightly rubbing your breast with his thumb as his fingers explored the rest. The sensation was so different, but certainly not unpleasant. Small zings of unique energy shot through your nerves in response to him. Your stomach began to have the slightly hollowed-out feeling that you knew would make way for something else soon enough.

His hands continued their movements as your mouths continued theirs. Small grunts escaped from your throat in reply to some of his rougher motions, but overall he retained his gentleness. Soon, his hand fell from your breast and carefully worked its way down, hesitating after his fingers brushed across the bottom of your shirt. The kiss he pressed into you was questioning, but the kiss you pushed back into him was all but begging. With this new leeway, Dib slowly worked his hand under your shirt, his fingers flexing as he caressed your bare skin. You noticed that he seemed a bit cautious to continue, so you decided to give him a bit of encouragement. You pulled your leg up around his side, taking the hand he had around our neck and placing it on your thigh. He seemed a bit surprised at this, but was hardly going to question it. His kiss roughened a bit in gratitude, while he worked farther up under your shirt and began rubbing the limb you had allowed him. Sensations were beginning to come quicker now and with a vigor that they had previously lacked. Your heart was beginning to pound with the early stages of arousement.

You grunted lowly as Dib's hand closed in tightly on one of your breasts, this time without as much fabric between his skin and yours. He continued working the sensitive areas of your chest as you began to voice your pleasure. Your arms slid away from Dib's neck, making him take a break from being beneath your shirt and helping him out of his black trench coat. His shirt was removed quickly after. As he returned his focus to you, you bent down slightly and wrapped your arms around his waist to pull him closer to you. You slowly slid yourself up his body as you straightened back up, feeling your breasts rubbing on his exposed chest as you did so. When you looked into his eyes, you saw desire escalating in them while a seductive smile began growing on your face. Dib's mouth pressed into yours with a stronger force than before as his hands returned underneath your shirt. This time, however, he grasped the end of the clothing and as his hands moved up, more and more of your skin became exposed. He's just begun to reach your breasts again when suddenly-

"DIB!" Light poured into Dib's dark room as the door swung open. Panic at being discovered slammed into both of you at the same time, particularly because of the familiarity that the voice carried. You instantly dropped to the ground, huddling as close to the wall as you could, while Dib simply exclaimed "DA-AD!" with enough exasperation for both of you as he hurriedly went to the door. The sensation of his hands' movements lingered after he'd moved away, your nerves themselves not entirely willing to let him go.

"You can't just barge into my room like this, Dad! I'm not a kid anymore!" Dib said, annoyance and indignation dripping from every half-yelled syllable.

"Terribly sorry, son, but have you seen your sister?"

"She's at a Game Slave convention. She won't be back until tomorrow afternoon," Dib responded, sounding a bit sore from his father's complete indifference to his outburst.

"Very well. Tell her I won't be making it home tomorrow like I'd planned," Dr. Membrane said, his floating communication device turning slightly as if about to leave, but then returning the focus of the screen to Dib. "Son...What happened to your shirt?"

You winced silently as you saw Dib's eyes widen a bit as his mind raced to come up with an excuse.

"Um...It was...taken. By a ghost. Yes, my shirt was taken by a ghost," he said, not sounding very convincing, but he knew he didn't really need to. His father shook his head disappointedly.

"I cherish the day you give up your pseudo-science, son." With that comment, the device turned and left the room without any further inquiry. For once, you were glad that Dib's father was so oblivious.

Dib closed the door, sighing in relief. You stood up again as he turned his focus to you.

"Sorry about that... He wasn't supposed to be here," Dib apologized. He looked wholeheartedly guilty about the sudden intrusion, and his eyes were directed at you with a bit of pleading in them. Your pity went out to the embarrassed boy, but a playfulness had sparked in you as the fear of being caught transitioned into leftover adrenaline. You simply shrugged and threw your arms up in exasperation.

"Oh well. Moment's over," you said, your voice holding a mock serious tone. You saw Dib's eyes go wide in shock, not distinguishing the joke beneath your words.

Your arms crossed over your chest as you walked idly to the window beside his bed, the light from the moon outlining your silhouette.

"I simply refuse to continue after such a rude interruption.

Behind you, Dib caught on to what you were playing at. He walked forward, moving up behind you and putting his hands on your hips.

"You sure I can't convince you otherwise?" he asked, a seductive note in his voice. Your eyes stared evenly at the window, your face frigid other than the small smile that was building at the corner of your mouth, threatening to ruin your little game.

"Positive," you responded with a clear-cut tone that gave no room for argument. Dib rested his head on your shoulder, while his hands began slowly stroking the length of your sides. He tilted his head so that his mouth was beside your ear.

"I don't think you mean that," he whispered, sending a shiver of pleasure through your body at his husky voice.

"Then you're clearly wrong," you said.

"Am I?"

His tongue brushed across the shell of your ear before his lips trailed down to the farthest down your neck he could go in his position. He began slowly leaving a trail of kisses up the length of your neck, reaching your jawbone within the length of ten seconds.

"What you're trying to do won't work on m-," you were cut off suddenly from finishing the word 'me' as Dib quite abruptly spun you around to face him. His arms locked around your waist, and his eyes sparkled with what you could only describe as a powerful form of desire. You stared back at him with the surprise of his action plastered to your face.

"Oh, I think it just might…," he said, the seduction in his voice turning you on. Before you could try to respond, he thrust you down onto the mattress of his bed. You dropped your facade as he crawled on top of you, every cell in your body steaming with pleasure at how assertive he was getting. The sensations you were getting before tripled as you felt something hard brush against your inner thigh. A shiver ran through your body as a knot formed in your gut.

Dib made short work of your shirt, quickly sending the annoying fabric somewhere onto the floor. Getting your bra off took a bit more effort on his part, but the excitement that was beginning to spread through your veins lent you a stroke of mercy. You unclasped the final clothing from your chest, and Dib bent down and pulled it off of you with his teeth, not missing the opportunity to slide his tongue down the center between your breasts before he did so. He took in the sight of your bare skin with starving eyes.

Your grunts and low groans began to vibrate through the room as he attacked your breasts, licking and kissing one while kneading the other. Your sensations amplified the rougher he became, and God, did it feel amazing.

After a few minutes of this, he began to work his hands downward to your shorts. He pulled them off and they soon joined the rest of the pile on the floor, as did his own pants by your aid. You were stripped down to nothing but your underwear, and it didn't take very long for you to lose those as well.

Your eyes had taken on the same thirst that was present in Dib's. Desire propelled you both, and soon Dib's long, erect member was visible as his undergarment left the bed. You straddled him between your legs without hesitation.

Dib pushed himself into you slowly, the initial pain causing you to clench your fists tightly and scrunch up your face. However, your G-spot was found almost instantly, the pleasure blossoming in your gut taking your mind off of how much it hurt. A moan escaped your lips as Dib pulled back, and then pushed himself back in. As the two of you progressed, his motions came at a greater speed and with more force. Each time he pulled out, a whole new level of energy shoved him back into you. Each time his erection crashed into you, a louder groan came out of your mouth. Soon, the mattress was shaking roughly with Dib's motions, and you breathlessly were screaming his name and asking for more and more. Your climaxes built up under the immense pressure; the knot in your stomach tightened in direct proportion to it.

Your orgasm hit first, a guttural sound of immense and indescribable pleasure spilling out into the air. Dib's release came with yours as you tightened around him, a half-yell half-groan breaking from his vocal chords as he buried his contents deep inside of you. He pulled himself out, taking a few heavy, satisfied breaths before moving off of you and falling to your side. You turned so that your chest met his, and you snuggled into his presence as he slung an arm across you to hold you closer. Exhaustion filled you rapidly, and you were soon sound asleep in Dib's arms. Dib was about to drift off as well, when he heard a voice from outside his door.

"Son, are you alright? I heard some noise up here and came to investigate."

"Just ghosts, Dad...," Dib said tiredly, before falling into a peaceful dream.


End file.
